Treasure of the Orkins
This article is about the magical artifact. For the book, see The Treasure of the Orkins. The Treasure of the Orkins is a magical object found in The Treasure of the Orkins and Flight of the Blue Serpent. It is a silver-blue snowflake that never melts. History The Treasure of the Orkins was created precisely a century before Flight of the Blue Serpent begins. As the eponymous blue serpent flew into a storm, a lightning bolt struck it and dislodged the Treasure from its neck. The treasure landed on Mudji, transforming him into an Orkin. Mudji kept the magical snowflake and buried it, hiding it from evil. Emperor Ko steals the Treasure of the Orkins in The Treasure of the Orkins. Galen Longbeard, Eric Hinkle, and company retrieve it by the end of the book, but not before Ko curses it with a dire prophecy. Eric and his friends struggle to keep the Treasure safe in Flight of the Blue Serpent. Icy, skeletal soldiers called Nesh warriors temporarily snatch the snowflake, but Eric and Neal take it back. Eric eventually finds out that the Treasure of the Orkins is supposed to be part of the blue serpent and inserts it into the creature's wound at the end of the book. The Treasure fuses with the serpent, reverting to its original form--a blue disc. As the serpent flies out of Droon, it transforms back into an airplane, the Blue Serpent. This reveals that the Treasure of the Orkins was just part of an airplane all along. Powers Although the Treasure of the Orkins looks like a silver-blue snowflake most of the time, it sometimes transforms itself into a dial-faced blue disc with a knob in the middle. This alludes to its origin as part of an airplane. Any Ninn that touches it transforms into an Orkin. When the Treasure originally fell from the sky, it landed on Mudji (who was once a red-faced Ninn) and changed him into a blue-faced Orkin. Ko's prophecy imbues the Treasure with an additional power: the ability to attract any living male descendant of Queen Zara to it. Ko abuses this to dramatic effect in Flight of the Blue Serpent. Emperor Ko's Prophecy Emperor Ko makes this dire prophecy about the Treasure of the Orkins in The Treasure of the Orkins: This tiny treasure will do no less than unite all the sons of Zara in a single place and time. A place and time when they are most vulnerable. And one of them...one of them...will fall... Eric, Julie Rubin, Neal Kroger, Princess Keeah, and Galen originally presume that the prophecy cannot come true, as although Galen currently has access to the Treasure of the Orkins, Lord Sparr has been missing for months, and Urik has been trapped in the Upper World's past since Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes. When Ko attacks the party in Flight of the Blue Serpent, aims icicles at Galen, Sparr, and the Prince of Stars, and hits Eric instead, this just reinforces everyone's presumptions, as no one thinks the Prince of Stars is Urik and none of them would ever believe that Eric could possibly be a "Son of Zara". Urik reveals that he is both Eric's ancestor and was the Prince of Stars in Special Edition 8. The Final Quest. After this revelation, Urik and Eric conclude that Ko's prophecy must have been correct, as Ko attacked everyone just as Galen, Sparr, and Urik (as the Prince of Stars) reached the Treasure of the Orkins, and Eric, the one who fell, is Queen Zara's last male descendant through Prince Urik, thus technically making him a "Son of Zara". Ironically, Ko's prophecy still did not entirely come true, as when Eric asks Ko to delineate the definition of "fall" in The Treasure of the Orkins, Ko specifies that one of the "Sons of Zara" has to die, and none of them (counting Eric) die as of The Final Quest. This may only have happened because Ko's cursed icicles were missing drops of the deadly potion called "fazool" (explained in The Lost Empire of Koomba), preventing them from becoming the instantly killling missiles they were intended to be. Notes Since the Treasure of the Orkins transforms Ninns into Orkins, the Ninns are Lord Sparr's soldiers, and the Treasure was originally part of Urik (as the Prince of Stars)'s airplane, the'' Blue Serpent'', the Treasure of the Orkins may be Urik's unintended (and wasted) attempt to wrest control of Droon away from Sparr. Losing Ninns would be a large blow to any of Sparr's attempts to take over Droon. Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects